The game of Life
by MysticVoltage
Summary: Narusasu highschool fic. Sasuke is the strange new student and Naruto is the friendly, well-liked one. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic- The game of Life**

**A/N: This is the first I'm uploading something in a long time, so enjoy! Hopefully, this will actually go somewhere.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything of the characters, just the plot, yadda yadda, yadda...

**So without further delay, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

In high school you can think you're in love; but I believe you have to know yourself completely before you can truly fall in love and be loved back by someone else. - Author Unknown

**Normal POV**

"Ahhh! The new issue's out already?"

"Paws off, Sakura! It's mine!"

The two female voices joined together in a pointless argument as the girls pushed their foreheads together, as closely, as possible and poured themselves into the magazine titled "Heart Fashions." They skimmed through the well known magazine until they seemed to find what they were looking for. They let out an exasperated sigh simultaneously and began to chat animatedly; it was as if they had not been fighting just a few moments ago.

When they behaved like this, it gave Naruto complete confidence that Sakura and Ino were insane, with their bipolar relationship and bickering ways.

"God, she's _so_ beautiful!"

"I know! I'd _die_ to look like that!"

He had to laugh at this; Sakura and Ino were two of the prettiest girls in his grade. He couldn't imagine how beautiful the person that they were talking about must be. He only wished that Kiba was here, so he wouldn't have to be by himself while Ino and Sakura fussed over girl stuff. Kiba was probably ditching, pretending to be sick, or had caught something dumb like the stomach flu. Naruto frowned, annoyed. Without Kiba, the duo just wasn't complete. To him, it was like ramen without noodles; just plain wrong.

"Naruto!" Ino and Sakura jumped up from their seats suddenly, and made their way over to where the blond was sitting, alone. They shoved the magazine into his face, the fumes of freshly printed magazine claiming his nose.

"What?" He asked and shoved the magazine out of his face, which earned him a smack from Ino.

"Stupid! Look at the picture! Isn't she just gorgeous?" The magazine was immediately shoved back into his face, and Naruto found that he had no choice but to look. So he did. And when he did, he saw what the girls were so wound up about.

There was a large picture of a girl sprawled across a pile of leaves, a blissful look on her face. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, black converses and a flowing peach coloured shirt that was raised slightly, exposing the pale white flesh of her stomach. Her hair, long black tresses that reached pass her mid back were left out, flowing all around her. Her black eyes were half lidded, and the caption below the picture read ' Fall fashions to die for.'

Naruto stared at the picture for a while, until his mouth finally formed words. "W-who is this?" He'd never seen this girl before. Was she a model or something?

"Naruto, you're so out of it sometimes." Sakura sighed, conking her own head on the side before continuing. "Her name is Chia Satou. She's a model." She ran a hand through her pink hair and sighed, closing her eyes. "She really just boomed into popularity. Like out of nowhere. Nobody knows anything about her, they're not even sure where she lives. She's a complete mystery."

"Uh huh?" Naruto said, watching Sakura as she spoke. She looked thoughtful as she tried to determine if there was anything else of importance that she had yet to say.

"Oh yeah! She's the same age as us and some think that maybe she lives between Tokyo and here. Isn't that grand? Imagine one day going to a party and her being there! I'd die!" Naruto nodded, and at that moment Sasuke entered the classroom and took his seat beside Naruto.

Sasuke had moved to the school about a week ago, and Naruto noticed that the boy hadn't really made any friends. Not that Naruto really cared or anything; the boy was distance. He could have been from a different planet completely, simply because he didn't try. He didn't speak anymore than necessary, and seemed to like it that way. It all worked out in a way, because Sasuke wasn't a flashy boy. He had more or less faded into the background during the week, recognized in all his classes as 'the new kid'. The only one who ever really noticed or talked to him in class that he knew of was Ino. It was as if the girl was attracted to his weirdness.

"Mornin'" Naruto attempted anyways, scratching the back of his neck nervously as Sasuke stopped staring into space and turned to face the blond. He looked at him for a moment before uttering a barely audible 'Good morning' back. Naruto sighed, giving up and turned back to the girls.

Sakura continued to chatter on, veering slightly off topic as she began to talk about other things that were currently happening. Ino took this chance to snatch back the magazine from Sakura, flipping through the pages.

" I really want a hoodie like this." She murmured to herself as she checked out the latest fashions. Her elbows were propped up on the desk in front of Naruto, her chin resting in the face of her right palm.

It was times like this that Naruto thought that Sakura and Ino were bearable. Away from Sakura, Ino wasn't as loud and boisterous, and actually seemed like a normal teenage girl. He could actually see what all the other guys saw in her. While reading the magazine her eyes sparkled when she saw something that she actually liked, and she scrunched up her nose at anything she wasn't quite in love with.

"Naruto, you saw the shirt that Chia was wearing in the picture, right? I'd love something like that; I think it'd go with my eyes. What do you think?" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Ino twisted around in her chair and placed the magazine back in front of him, looking hopeful.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you're useless!" She sighed, and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What do you think?" He was surprised to hear Ino asking Sasuke, after all, they weren't close. Though Ino tried to be, having taken a strange liking to the boy, the feelings weren't exactly returned. He basically treated her the same as everyone else. This time however he leaned over and studied her, before giving an answer.

" Yeah, but you'd probably never be able to find that shirt." He shrugged, and returned his gaze back to the window. Naruto was amazed that he even answered.

"Yeah Ino!" Sakura chimed as she entered herself into the conversation. Now that he thought about it, she probably never find it.

"Oi, are they advertising the shirt or is it just something that the model is wearing?" At this, Ino was the one to shrug.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Naruto looked at the raven, recalling his golden speaking moment, when a thought hit him. Ino hadn't even bothered to show him the magazine or the picture they were speaking about. How would he have known?

He tried to convince himself that he'd probably seen a copy of the magazine already or something, but it was still creepy. He nervously shifted his eyes away from the boy, feeling as if the boy could feel his staring at him.

A few moments later, the teacher apologized for his late arrival and gave a lame excuse for his tardiness. And with that, the class began. Naruto tried to focus, but he couldn't.

And his stomach never stopped churning in that weird, knowing way.

* * *

Fin.

**A/N: Alright, so that was it! What did you think? Should I continue it or is it not worth continuing? Please read and review! The feedback helps alot. This was just off teh top of my head so... Any plot ideas or anything is greatly appreciated. Are the characters okay or weird? Thanks for reading.**

**~MysticVoltage **


	2. Author's Note: Hiatus

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys, I know I haven't been updating recently, but things in my life have been pretty hectic. My dad's been sick for the last coupe of months, and between spending time with him, school and visiting him when he was in the hospital, I haven't had a lot of free time. He's been really sick, so it's understandable. On Sunday, May 2nd 2010, he passed away in the hospital. Things are really hard now, I haven't been going to school or anything. I'm a Daddy's Girl, so this is hitting me really hard. With all of this happening, I don't think I'll be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I'm really sorry guys, but please try to understand. I was actually working on uodates but right now, I just can't.

Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to get back on track as soon as possible.

Really sorry, again.

~Mystic_Voltage


End file.
